Blackout
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: Deep within the underworld of cyberpunk Japan; Agent S is brought back from the grave and wants to do only one thing: Kill the bastards who killed her. "Sakura," "It's Agent S, Itachi."
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

**A side project because I have no life & I need to squeeze out some creative juice. Based off of Jolin Tsai's Agent J.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Love has 10 commandments__no laziness, sorrow,  
oppression, showing off, being shallow_

------------------

_Four years earlier_…

She ran as fast as she could, down the narrow alley between two crumbling buildings. They were catching up to her and no matter how far she went; more would come. Every corner she took, another one of them appeared, blocking her escape. She was running out of time, if she couldn't get away now then she might as well kiss her sweet life good bye.

"You can't get away from us Sakura!" A dark voice chuckled.

They finally cornered her at the very edge of a bridge; the other side was broken and was a sheer drop to the bottom of the river. She stood her ground and watched as her pursuers walked out of the mist to reveal themselves. Her heart was racing and loud enough for even the dead to hear.

"Are you afraid?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Her voice was soft and quivering.

Everyone laughed, except for one of them. They all enjoyed tormenting her, watching her squirm under their grasps. The leader of the group took a step forward; she flinched and jumped back, nearly falling to her death. The ground beneath her was unstable and ready to break any second. She looked behind her; there was no escaping this time.

"Just give up Sakura, you can't run anymore. Stop resisting and come with me."

Sakura was on the verge of tears, "Stop it Itachi."

"Someone's gonna cry."

"Silence Deidara." He hissed at the blonde.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He looked at her with his piercing red eyes; they dug deep into her soul and ripped her in half. She could tear her eyes away, they always enraptured her. The way he said her name and how his arms always welcomed her made her weak to the knees. But this time it was different, she knew who he truly was and feared for her life.

"I thought you loved me…"

Her heart ripped into pieces, a black hole took its place as the world crumbled beneath her feet. The tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall, landing on the cold pavement. He didn't say anything as she clutched the heart shaped locket around her neck, ripped it off, and threw it on the ground. She backed up until her feet were slightly hanging off the edge.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He raised the gun, aiming for her head.

"I'm sorry too."

He pulled the trigger and watched her lifeless body fall from the bridge into the freezing water, where it was carried away by the raging current. A man with long black hair went to Itachi's side.

"You did the right thing Itachi, she knew too much."

"Was this necessary?"

"It was the only way, if word got out; everything we've ever worked for will be wasted. There will be others like her; you will learn to move on."

With that being said, he walked away, followed by the others.

"Are you coming or what?"

"One moment Kisame," He picked up the locket and looked at it for a minute before stuff it in his pocket, "Let's go."

* * *

_Present day_…

Doctors Matsumoto and Rika walked together into the board room where they would be having their daily meetings with the agency. The men in black and red always checked up on them to see how far they're little science project had progressed. It was the same questions and response every time; they were tired of seeing these people. If it wasn't for the fact that they're company was sponsoring them and paying for every single thing; they'd have quit their job long ago.

"It's the same guys from last time too." Rika said.

"The fish man and the guy who looks too ugly to be a girl?"

"Yep,"

"Great, can't wait to do this all over again."

They turned a corner and walked down the hall to the last door on the left; they could see the men sitting at the front of the desk waiting for the doctors.

"Ladies first,"

"Gee, thanks."

Rika entered the room and forced a small smile on her face as she greeted the guests. Matsumoto followed shortly, not even bothering with the formalities. They took their seats across from them and opened up their folders, taking some papers out and spreading them apart.

"Hello Rika," Kisame said with a toothy grin, "How are you?"

A shiver rolled down her spine whenever she saw him do that, "Same as always,"

"Good to hear."

"Enough of your flirting Kisame," Deidara turned to them, "How is she?"

"Like I said; same as always. Her statues as remained the same, nothing has changed. She hasn't moved or made any indication that she will awaken anytime soon. She's in a very deep comatose, her sensory and motor systems are fine, but I think she might have some neurological problems regarding her frontal lope."

"Japanese please."

"It means she has no way of telling if something she does is good or bad, or having any memories of who she was prior to the accident." Matsumoto spat out, annoyed already.

"Yes, and she might have some problems with her emotions. The frontal lobe associates memories with emotions derived from the limbic system, it modifies the emotions to fit in with socially acceptable norms."

"What?"

"Since she doesn't have any memories of herself, her emotions are screwed. She might laugh if someone is dying in front of her."

"Other than that, her normal body functions are fine. Everything has been reconstructed to its fullest potential."

"It's been over three years, when the hell is this girl going to wake up?" Kisame spat back.

"Well she was shot in the head; you can't exactly expect her to just wake up like nothing happened!"

The males glared at each other, ready to rip the other's throat out. But knowing that Kisame would defiantly win in the end, Rika put a hand on Matsumoto's shoulder and whispered in his ear to calm down. He ran a hand through his hair and let her continue talking.

"We're just very stressed; nothing's been easy for us."

"You have unlimited amount of resources and an endless supply of money, how is that not easy?"

"Did you spend three years of your trying to life bring someone back from the grave?"

"Matsumoto, shut up," Rika growled, "Look; tell your boss this is a very delicate thing we're handling here, mentally and physically. You brought us a dead body and forced us to bring her back to life, on top of that we were ordered to reconstruct everything and wipe out all of her memory. What would take ten years to do, we did in three. If she's going to wake up, it will have to be on her own time."

Deidara glared at the women before stretching out his hand and grinning, Rika took one look and was repulsed. The mouths on his hands started moving, flicking its tongues out at her. She was utterly repulsed and gave him a vile look.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand or are you too afraid?"

Rika reached her shaking hand for his and felt the tongue lick her palm; she quickly pulled her hand back and left the room. Both men laughed while Matsumoto glared at them deathly.

"I'd keep my eyes on her Matsumoto, she's a hot one."

He hated Kisame, plain and simple. And wanted him chopped up into sushi bits.

"We'll be leaving now, informing the boss that once again; nothing has changed. Don't be surprised if he shows up himself one of these days, later" Deidara waved good bye and left with Kisame following behind.

Matsumoto threw the papers aside and rushed to find Rika. She was sitting in another room; her eyes were red and scrubbing her hand furiously at the sink. He hugged her from behind and kissed her head. She started crying immensely, hating life and herself.

"I hate this so much!"

"I know."

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can force her to wake up."

"I don't know, why do they even want her alive? They killed her four years ago and right after that they bring her in here."

Rika turned around and sighed, "I don't even know what we're doing. We reconstruct her whole body, putting in new organs and fixing her up like nothing happened to her. It's wrong, what they've done and what we're doing."

"We have no choice; if we don't do this we're as dead as her."

"That's not fair! We practically got married in this laboratory! When are we going to have our own life? When are we going to have our own family?"

He didn't know what to say, only resting his chin on her head and stroked her back. The last time he saw his wife smile was the day they were married, two years ago. Ever since then, it was always tears and frowns. Day and night, they were forced to bring a dead girl they didn't even know, back to life.

"Rika," She looked up into his eyes, "We're going to get out of here. I promise."

"How?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon, I'll think of something."

She laughed and kissed him. He hadn't heard her laughter in so log it almost sounded foreign. They shared their tender moment together before the door burst open. The boy was panting hard and clutching the side for support

"Hey doc! You gotta come see this!"

"What is it?"

"It's the girl, she's waking up!"

Rika gasped and ran towards the main laboratory, followed by the two males. They entered the blazing white building and met other doctors and nurses gathering around a giant glass room.

"Head doctors coming through!"

Everyone moved aside as the pair made their way to the observatory and checked the monitors. The ECG, they were sky rocketing. The subject's heart was racing and her brain waves were out of control. As they looked closer to the visual screen, they would see her fingers slightly twitching and her eyes moving under her eyelids. Rika zoomed in on fingers and eyes.

"Kiyo, keep watch. Matsumoto and I will enter the chamber room."

They both put on anti-bacterial suits, making sure that nothing got and nothing got out.

"Ready?"

"Three years ready."

"Let's go."

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Why is the light so bright?_

_Is this heaven?_

She tried to move her hands, but they felt like lead. Her legs were glued down, everything except her fingers and eyes were immobile. She wasn't breathing on her own; something was doing it for her, a large plastic tube was connecting her lungs to a machine. More tubes and wires were connected to her all over her body, held down by medical tape stuck to her chest and forehead.

_Oh god it hurts!_

Her eye lids were heavy, like someone sewed them shut. Every muscle in her body was screaming to move, but her brain wouldn't function. Her senses were coming back; she could feel cold wind against her skin and hear the sound of beeping coming from the machines. Something hard and heavy was on her head, she wanted to take it off but her arms wouldn't budge.

"Careful shutting the door, we don't want anything coming in."

Those were voices, they belonged to people. She hadn't couldn't remember the last time she heard that noise. In fact, she couldn't remember anything at all. She didn't know how she ended up here, or what happened to her, or even her name.

_My name?_

"Her fingers are still moving, I think she's trying to move her arms."

"Should we help?"

"No, it might force her back into a vegetative state."

Fear was taking over her, she was afraid. She didn't know why, but the way they were talking scared her. Her body wouldn't move, it didn't respond to any of her commands. It just lay there, useless as a rock. She tried to force her eyes open, but they wouldn't budge.

"We have to do something."

"What can we do?"

One of the figures walked over to her and gently touched her forehead. Suddenly, everything started to burn. Her head and body were on fire, if she could move her mouth, she would be screaming. The pain was unbearable; it made her want to crawl under a rock and die.

"Look Rika, tears."

"She's responding, Kiyo are you recording this?"

"Ye ma'am."

A third voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Her heart was pounding so loud it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Blood pressure is sky rocketing out of the roof."'

"Matsumoto, we should leave. She's going to have a heart attack."

"Wait, give me a moment." He moved his hand and touched a peculiar spot on her head.

That was the breaking point; her body was on fire and being sent to hell. If she didn't stop it soon, she would lose control.

"Nothing's happening."

"Rika, do you think we should-Ah!"

Her hand grabbed his arm with an iron grip, squeezing it until the bones popped.

"Matsumoto!" Rika screamed and tried to break his arm loose from her clutches.

There was panic in the room as everyone scrambled to get in. But the door was locked from the inside, so all they could do was watch in horror.

Finally, she let go. He fell back and groaned in pain; blood was forming on his coat. Her nails dug no deep into his arms, flesh was peeling off.

"Kiyo, open the door and get him medical help!"

"No!"

He put his hand on Rika's arm, "I'm alright, just a broken arm. We've made a break through. Go to her and check."

"But…"

"Just go."

Rika grabbed a bag and placed his head on it; she got up and walked over to the now motionless body. The heart rate went back to normal and her blood pressure was down.

"I know you can hear me, can you respond to my voice?"

A finger twitched, indicating that she could.

"It seems you respond to touch, especially to the forehead so I'm going to avoid that. When you feel me touching, I want you to try to move your fingers," Rika gently moved her finger up and down the girl's arm, two fingers moved, "Now I'm going to try something else," She took a metal scalpel and slid it down her leg.

The girl flinched and formed a first. Matsumoto's eyes grew large and urged Rika on, "Poke her with it."

"Are you serious?"

"Let's see what she'll do next."

She poked her on the side and to her surprise, her legs started moving.

"What should I do next?"

"Touch her forehead with it."

"No!"

"If she grabbed my arm, imagine what she'll do next. I barely touched her with my finger, let's see he reaction with metal. She might even wake up."

"This better work." Rika carefully touched the same spot Matsumoto touched and jumped back from sheer shock.

The girl gasped for air and straight up. Her throat was dry, and it hurt to try screaming. Every part of her body cried out in agony. Her skin felt like it was melting and her insides were burning immensely. Everything was spinning and she felt ready to throw up. She was shaking badly and it hurt.

"My god…"

She let out blistering scream, everyone inside and out covered their ears. Blood seeped out of her mouth and dripped onto her lap. It was a relief to let everything out, though it was painful. She gasped for one last giant breathe and sat completely still. Her body was coming back, the nerves began to connect and soon she was mobile. She felt weird moving her arms, like they were two heavy pipes connected to her shoulders. There was something wrapped around her eyes, a cloth blocking her vision. She slowly lifted it off and opened her eyes.

"She's beautiful…" Rika was stunned.

Matsumoto could only gap, he was at a loss for words.

Everyone stared into her squinting emerald eyes as they tried to readjust to the blazing light. She slowly turned her head around until her eyes landed on Rika.

"Who are you?"

**---------------------------**

_Love has 10 commandments__no staying at home, break ups,  
smoking, forever no will_

**

* * *

**

**It won't be a long. Just a few chapters. As the story progresses, it'll make more sense.**

**R & R thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: S

**Wil probably be only about 9 or 10 chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

~Ai qing you ming jie, Jie lan jie zi bei  
Jie men jie ai xian jie, Fu qian~

**----------------------**

She took one look around and panicked. Everything was so white, and there were odd machines everywhere making weird noises. She was trapped within a glass bubble, surrounded by people all staring at her. There was too much going on, too much for her to see. Everything came rushing in all at once and made her head burn even more.

Rika took notice, "Kiyo, cover the chamber."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure; let me take Matsumoto out first."

"But I want to be here for this." He whined as she picked him up.

"You need medical attention, now." She opened the door and handed him over to the others. She closed it behind her and waited before saying anything.

The glass chamber suddenly became a dim grey for her eyes to adjust to. The pain in her eyes left and she felt a somewhat better. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't know why. She touched the water on her face and looked at it curiously.

"Those are your tears."

"Tears?"

"Have you forgotten what they are?"

She couldn't remember, she couldn't remember anything at all. It was like she had never been born, there was nothing in her head. No memories, no recollection of anything. All she could see in her mind was a red flash and a pair of red eyes.

Rika grabbed a laptop and opened it up, trying to find any information on her. Once again, everything came up as classified. She couldn't even get her name.

"My throat feels dry."

She grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her, "Do you know how to drink a cup of water?"

"Do I look stupid to you?" She drank the entire thing and threw the cup aside, smashing it against the wall, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that; it just came out."

"It's not your fault, I understand."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a safe facility, a laboratory and medical center."

"Who am I?"

Rika scrolled from page to page on the laptop, but got nothing, "I don't know."

"Then why am I here?"

"I-I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Why not?" Sakura's heart started to race again and the machine connected to her went wild. She tried to move her legs and run, but she feel over, "Let me out!"

"Please stop moving!" Rika held onto her as she struggled in her arms, "You just woke up after three years!"

She stopped and fell limp into her arms, "Three years?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

"W-what happened to me?"

Rika helped her back onto the bed, "When you came to us…you were dead and we brought you back to life."

"I was dead…"

Rika quickly grabbed a bucket and held the girl's hair back as she threw up. Blood and synthetic food came out. It was a horrible sound, listening to her vomit. A wave of emotion rushed through Rika; she never felt so much guilt in her life or such pity for another human being.

"Rika, there's someone here you have to talk to."

"Not now Kiyo."

"It's the boss."

She sighed, "I'll be there in a minute," She gave the girl another glass of water, "I have to go, but I'll be back in a minute, I promise."

"Don't leave me here!"

Rika couldn't take it anymore; she calmed the girl down before rushing out of the room. Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. Matsumoto, with a fully bandaged arm, appeared before her. He lifted her up with his good arm and helped bring her upstairs to the monitor room. A big screen with a black figure waited for them.

"I see she has awakened."

"Who called you?" Rika asked, wiping away her tears.

"There is a sensory alarm installed within these computers that alert me when things like these happen. How is she?"

"Other than the side effects; normal as can be."

"Good, we want her in the best condition as possible."

Rika grew suspicious, "What do you plan on using her for?"

"That is none of your concern. Just do your job; I want her training completed in the next seventy two hours. I will send two of my men to pick her up after that."

"I don't know what training you're talking about."

Suddenly the screen flooded with pages popping up out of nowhere, covering the boss's face. A profile opened up, it was a picture of the girl and her background information included.

"You know what to do doctor." And with that being said; he left.

"Haruno Sakura, a former gold medal gymnast. Born 2521 on March twenty eighth, in Tokyo. The leaf district in the Konoha prefecture. A middle class family of four; her mother, father, and grandfather. Cause of death; a single bullet to the head at age twenty, body was never found neither was the murderer," Rika let out a heavy sigh, "She was attending medical school to become a doctor."

"How ironic."

"I feel so terrible."

Matsumoto rubbed her back, trying to his best to comfort his distraught wife.

"What do they want with her?"

"Um, doctors," Kiyo handed them a binder with instructions inside, "The boss said to use this."

Rika opened it up and flipped through the pages. Each chapter had specific details on how to enhance her body, psychically and mentally. The doctor's job was to hone her skills until she was completely impeccable. They had to follow precise instructions, concentrating only on what the book ordered them to do. A diagram fell out.

She picked it up and opened it; it was a complete map of Sakura's body. Little red dots were placed in areas with numbers on them, indicating which part of her body to start off first.

"If I didn't know any better, it seems to me they're trying to make her into a robot or something." Matsumoto grabbed the book.

"A human machine?"

"Why are there pictures of guns and weaponry in the book?" He flipped to the back of the book, "It says here we have to give her a silver .45 caliber gun, a sniper, and any type of dagger and/or blade. What would she do with those?"

"Something doesn't feel right; I want to get to the bottom of this." Rika opened up the screen and looked at the profiles that popped up, none of them told her what she wanted to know. Everything related back to perfecting Sakura's body.

"Says here she is also required to learn martial art/fighting skills, target practice with the gun, and spy techniques."

"Who the hell is going to teach her all that?"

"Apparently us."

"Unbelievable."

"Hey doctor, she's calling for you."

Rika nodded her head and left the room.

"Wait one more thing Rika,"

"Hm?"

"It says here you aren't allowed to call her Sakura."

"What? But that's her name, why the hell not?"

"Doesn't say, you're only allowed to address her as 'S'."

* * *

Sakura slowly removed the tube out of her throat and threw it aside. It hurt to breath for the first few minutes, but she started adjusting to it quickly. The doctor said it had been three years, but her body felt ancient. It didn't feel like she had been asleep for that long. It felt weird being awake; breathing was like sucking in dry ice and her limps felt like jelly.

_I was dead._

Her eyes became shallow and gripped her chest. For three years, she had been dead. But here she was now, alive and breathing. It wasn't possible; the doctors must have been lying. She was just sleeping and it was just a terrible dream. This was only a nightmare and she'll wake up soon. She kept repeating it over and over again in her head until it hurt to think. Vomit felt like coming up again, but she held it down.

_Why am I here?_

She looked down at her body, porcelain skin with a heart shaped birthmark on her inner thigh and long pink hair that went down to her chest. She grabbed a metal plate and looked at her reflection. Big emerald eyes, delicate pink lips, and a hideous scar on the right of her forehead. The thing burned even when she looked at it. She didn't know how it happened or when it did.

Everything was starting to bug her, why couldn't she remember anything? It was as if someone took the memory chip out of her head. Whenever she tried to think back into her past, she always drew a blank. Her mind was dark and fuzzy, nothing came up. It was all very frustrating.

"Let me out, let me out…"

She touched the scar on her head and screamed, it still felt like fire.

Suddenly there was a hissing noise and the door opened, the female doctor came in. Sakura scooted back a little, afraid of what she'll say next.

"Don't be afraid, I only want to help you."

"Liar." Sakura growled.

"You have every right to be angry, but please listen. My name is Matsumoto Rika, the man behind me is my husband; Erik. We just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Just talk, we want to get to know you."

"Don't play dumb, you know what I don't remember anything."

"You're right, we know who you are and we want to talk to you about your past life."

Sakura thought about it for a minute and dropped the hostility. She cooled down and nodded. Rika and Matsumoto closed the door behind them and took a seat in front of her. They placed a thin folder on the table next to her.

"What's that?"

"Your profile."

"Can I look at it?"

"Go ahead."

She opened it up and to her dismay; it was only a sheet of paper with very limited amount of information.

"My name can't possibly just be 'S', you're kidding me right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I died when I was twenty, so how old am I now?"

"Twenty –three, your birthday is coming up so you'll be twenty-four in a few months."

"And let me guess, you aren't allowed to tell me when the date of my own birthday is right?"

"I'm afraid so." Matsumoto answered.

"I am an AB positive blood type, I have natural pink hair, and I'm allergic to grapefruits," She threw the profile down, "This doesn't tell me anything. Who am I? Do I have any family? What did I do before I died? Who killed me?"

"All of that is classified."

Tears started to form in her eyes, "Why? This is my life! No one has any right to keep anything from me!"

Rika couldn't stand it any longer, "You're an only child, your father passed away from unknown causes, but your mother and grandfather are still alive."

"Rika," Her husband gave her a stern look.

"She has a right to know, they don't own her."

"Who's they?"

"The company that paid us to do this. They're the ones who brought you to us."

"Does that mean they have information about me?"

"Trust me; you don't want to meet these people. Matsumoto and I've been dealing with them for several years. They're the worst kind."

"I don't care, this is my life and I want to know who I am."

"In time you'll meet them, but for now let's just get back to you," He opened up the instruction book and flipped to the first chapter, "First we need a blood sample and run a physical on you."

"What's a psychical?"

"He's just going to check how you are and run some test to see your performance skills."

"You'll be there too right, Rika?"

She was taken back, the way she said her name, it was as if a child calling out for her mother. Rika looked at the girl and realized how small she was, shorter than her though more womanly built. Another pang of guilt took control of her.

"Of course, I'll always be with you."

Sakura smiled, and it felt unusual.

"Are you cold? It's freezing in here; I can get you a blanket if you like." Matsumoto offered her one.

She looked down and realized she was only wearing red shorts and a very thin white shirt, but didn't feel anything at all, "No thank you, I'm fine. What happened to your arm?"

"Uh, I accidentally broke it when I feel down the stairs."

"You should be more careful, that must have hurt."

"It did." He got up and beckoned Rika to follow him, "We're going to go get the medical room set up and we'll come back to pick you up."

"Alright."

When they closed the door, she lifted her right hand and smiled, clenching and unclenching it.

"It must have really hurt."

* * *

"Rika, I'm sorry but that girl scares me."

"Why? I think she's sweet." She took out some empty test tubes and set up the blood drawing station.

"Did you not see the look in her eyes? She looked like she was going to stab me." Matsumoto shuddered and finished setting up the psychical test.

"She just woke up okay? You can't expect her to know how to act around people, plus her frontal lobe has been damaged. Her personality might be a little off."

"Fine, whatever you say. But you go get her, I have a feeling she likes you better than me."

"Chicken." She rolled her eyes and walked back to the chamber room, opening the door and finding Sakura in an awkward position.

She was holding on to a chair, trying to help herself stand up. Her knees were shaking and her knuckles were turning white.

"S let me help you."

"I got this," She threw the chair aside and took giant wobbly steps to Rika, falling into her arms, "See?"

"Very good, we have a machine specifically made to help you walk perfectly."

"Can't wait."

Rika flung Sakura's arm over her shoulder and walked her back to the medical room where Matsumoto waited for them. He set her down on a chair and strapped a black pumping machine onto her arm.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure, I'm going to squeeze this air pump it'll inflate the strap on your arm."

Sakura examined Matsumoto with curious eyes as he continued to work on her. He was tall and lean, glossy black hair, and wearing thing glasses. She turned to Rika, who was also tall with beautiful brown hair and a oval shaped face. Her eyes were the color of autumn.

"Rika, you're very beautiful."

She blushed, "U-uh, thank you, S, you're quite beautiful yourself."

"Why did you become a doctor?"

"I wanted to help people, I'm an ER surgeon."

"Then how in the world did you end up here?"

"That's a very long and complicated story. Basically, everyone in this laboratory facility was forced to work here. Those who refused were never heard from again. Matsumoto and I were the first people to arrive here, being the top doctors in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yes, that's where we are."

"Never heard of it, what year is it?"

"2521, The year of Rule."

"Wow, such a big number. What are we going to do after this?"

Matsumoto finished his minor testing and moved her to the bigger machines, "After your physical, you start your training."

_-------------------------------_

_~Ai qing you ming jie, Jie lan jie zi bei  
Jie men jie ai xian jie, Fu qian~_

**

* * *

**

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

**Check out Skin and Bones if you like the Sakura & Gaara pairing.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Love has 10 commandments

_no laziness, sorrow,  
oppression, showing off, being shallow_

**--------------------**

"Sak-I mean, S, you can stop running." Matsumoto stood next to Rika, rechecking her notes.

Sakura went completely still, the machines all around her beeped wildly before stopping. She wasn't even breaking a sweat after running fifty miles per hour in less than five minutes. She wasn't just in perfect condition, she was invincible. Her body could withstand anything, from her monstrous strength, to her stamina, energy, speed, and everything else. She was unbeatable.

"What did we do to her? All we did was replace her organs, reconstructed her skin and tissue, standard stuff. How is this possible?"

"I think it was the stuff we put in her, those medicine injections that were constantly being sent to us." Rika checked her watch; they've been in the medical room for close to two hours, "Sakura you must be tired and hungry, let's take a small break."

"Actually, I'm not. I don't feel anything." Sakura turned to them and smiled, "But if you would like to rest I don't mind waiting."

"We would like to take a small break, come down with us into the cafeteria. I'm sure everyone would like to meet you."

They left the room and made their way downstairs, past conference rooms, and into another section of the building. Everyone they past by kept staring at the walking, talking, and breathing pink haired girl whom they all thought was in a permanent sleep. The men gawked at her beauty; the women were stunned silent at her presence. She managed to turn the entire building upside down and not even notice. Rika looked behind her and watched as Sakura examined the people with her eyes, they had a longing in them and curiosity she could not quench.

"Matsumoto, I only want a small snack. I'll catch up to you in a minute okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to spend a little time with her."

He nodded and went ahead. Rika looped her arm around Sakura's hers and steered in a different direction, where they could get away from the staring eyes.

"I thought we were going to go eat."

"We will in a minute, but I just want to talk to you first. Girl to Girl."

Rika looked up into the security cameras and grimaced, she'd never be able to get away with saying anything if she was being watched. She took Sakura into the women's bathroom, the only private place within the entire facility. There was a small area connected to the bathroom where the women could sit on comfortable couches and relax, that's where she took her.

"Why did we come here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Sakura sat down and looked at the flustered Rika oddly; she was pacing back and forth.

"I don't know what's going to happen now that you're awake, but it can't be anything good. I know you were brought back to life for a reason, not because some billionaire felt sorry that you were killed. He's planning to do something with you, something dangerous. That's why he gave us that instructional book, but I don't know he wants to do with you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rika checked to make sure no one was listening on them, "S, you were murdered, a single bullet to the head for years ago."

Sakura's fingers hovered over her scar; every nerve in her body became tense.

"By whom?"

"We don't know. You came to us three years ago; we don't even know what happened to your body a year before that. But when you arrived, you were well preserved so I'm guessing you were they found you and froze your body so that it wouldn't rot."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I can't hand you over to them," Rika cupped Sakura's cheek, "You deserve better than this, you didn't deserve your fate. Your life was taken away and now when you have a chance to live again…I'm going to help you escape."

"Escape?"

'Yes, I can't bring back your memories, but I can give you information so you know who you are. But we have to be quick; my boss will send his men here in three days to pick you up. I'll get as much information as I can and give them to you before I let you go."

Sakura didn't know what to think, her emotions were running wild. She felt weak and helpless, regardless of how 'perfect' she was. All the color in her face drained away as she looked Rika in the eyes. This women, whom she had only just met was her only friend and already trying to help her escape.

"What about you?"

Rika forced a smile, "I'll be fine, it's you I worry about. I'm a cruel and evil person; I don't deserve a second chance after what I've done. Just promise me when get out, you won't look back and just keep running."

"But-"

"No buts; just keep running and don't stop. Now we have to go before we start looking suspicious."

They walked back to the cafeteria where Matsumoto waited for them. He chose to sit all the way in the back, for obvious reasons. Everyone stopped dead in their tracts as the pair walked through the doors. Sakura eyed everyone, growing more annoyed with every minute.

"What's everyone's problem is it because my hair's pink?"

Rika laughed, "No, they've never seen you awake before. You've been sleeping for three years; it's kind of an odd thing to see."

For some odd reason, Sakura had a desire to rip all their eyes out. She didn't know what this animalistic feeling was, but it felt good.

"I didn't know what to get her, so I just got a bottle of water and some goldfish."

"Like that's really going to fill her up," She rolled her eyes, "Here, just eat. It'll be good for your body. I don't know how your stomach will react since you've been living off of tube food, but just try to eat."

"I feel destructive."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura grabbed a hand full of goldfish and stuffed them into her mouth.

* * *

"Itachi," The man greeted him as he walked through his door, "Wonderful to see you."

"Madara."

"Come, sit down, I have good news."

He hated the way his tone was always cheerful, how, no matter the situation, he was always smiling. And he hated himself for being controlled by him. Uchiha Itachi wanted to strangle this man until the light left his eyes and his skin turned blue in his hands. He wanted to rip those mimicking red eyes out from his skull and shove them down his throat.

Madara knew of this hatred, yet relished in it. Because he was that powerful, nothing could ever happen to him.

"You'll be please to know that our investment and time have paid off."

"On what?"

"Don't be silly, you know what I'm talking about. You're little science project, the pink haired guinea pig you were begging me to bring back."

He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white and blood boiling. His mouth was poison; everything that spewed out of this mouth burned him. How dare he call her that, how dare he toy with his emotions, at least what was left of them. Ever since that day, he became colder, harsher, and crueler. It wasn't enough that he ordered him to kill her, but also deciding to use her dead body as way to make money.

"I don't understand." Was all he could say to control himself.

"Itachi, have you forgotten already? It's only been three years since you last saw her. Pulling her body out of Kakuzu's personal morgue, don't you remember that? You're face was priceless."

That was his breaking point; he lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him in the air. His eyes turned into a deadly crimson red as he glared menacingly at the smirking man. Every ounce of him wanted to tear him limb from limb. But he only laughed and patted his hand.

"Go ahead Itachi, kill me. I know you want to, after what I made you do to your precious cherry blossom. I deserve to die. So do it, unless you're afraid."

"You don't scare me; I can easily take you and every assassin you send my way."

"But can she?"

Madara chuckled, he got him there. He knew his weakness and used it against him all the time. Itachi was always helpless when it came down her to, and he killed her without any remorse.

"Need I remind you that I granted you a favor? I brought her back, but she belongs to me now. And if I want to, I can send her right back to her watery grave."

He had no choice; he set Madara down and backed away. The anger and rage still boiled inside him as he took his seat.

"I'm sending Sasori and Deidara for her in three days, and don't worry, I don't think she'll be mad at you. Her memories have been wiped clean, so you can save the apologies. That's all."

Madara motioned with his hand for Itachi to leave, who slammed the door behind him. He walked back to his room and shut out all the light. He punched another hole in the wall, adding another to his collection. He wanted to forget about her, erase her from his memories, and act like she never existed. Every day, his guilt would eat away at him until there was nothing left.

It was his job to kill, as an assassin he was not supposed to care about who he killed. Even if it was someone he loved and cherished. He never told her he loved her; he never hugged her, or act like a typical boyfriend. But he did protect her, care for her, and wiped her tears away.

He didn't know what was happening, no one told him anything. Who found her body, where they took it, and what they were doing with it. He was the only one that wasn't allowed to visit this so called 'Medical Laboratory' and it was driving him insane.

A silver chain hung over the drawer, glimmering in the tiny speck of light that escaped into his room. He grabbed the necklace and dangled it in front of his face, tracing the heart shaped pendant before tossing it back inside. He never wanted to see that thing again.

* * *

Rika waved goodbye to Matsumoto and Sakura as they went into the training room, she forced a smile as people walked past her. Trying to play it cool, she walked casually to the main computer lab and quickly locked it behind her. She got on the nearest computer and logged on. Computers weren't exactly her forte, but when it came down to hacking; she was pro. Thanks to her juvenile years, she instantly found her way into the main computer system.

Secret files and hidden documents were scattered all over the place, and all surrounding Sakura. She hated calling her 'S' it just didn't suit her. She clicked on a couple regarding her murder; all the articles were the same.

_A twenty year old woman, Haruno Sakura, was maliciously murdered on Tanagawa Bridge. A single bullet to the head, no trace of evidence was ever found leading to the culprits. Her body was found washed ashore by a woman and husband. Police took the body back to headquarters, only to have it stolen three days later and leaving everyone dead. The body was never found. Investigators suspect gang related criminal activity or mafia involvement. There has been no lead in the investigation. After two years, the case was dropped._

She ran her hand through her hair, the weight of it all sunk in. She printed as much information about Sakura as she could and stuffed in a binder. It was the same information each time, and she was on the verge of giving up when something caught her eye. A green file, hidden between two blue ones had the caption 'Genetic Mutation' underneath it. She clicked the file and gasped at what she saw.

There were thousands of articles about _Akatsuki Inc._, the company that sponsored this whole thing, but none of them ever talked about the company's involvement with science and genetics. Headlines exclaimed things such as '_Akatsuki planning to invest on human genetics.' 'Akatsuki hopes to manipulate DNA and human genes to create the perfect human being.'_

Soon, everything started to make sense. She kept reading the articles, fascinated and disgusted by each new discovery. The company had successfully created the human soldier, it was sent to war in 2529, managing to last a full year in combat before suddenly suffering a heart attack. Scientists and doctors say because of scarce recourses, the body did not have the proper time to readjust with its new organs and properly train. They used the body of an unknown donor.

The company's president disappeared after, along with his entire workings.

Rika bent over and covered her mouth, she felt as if all her insides were going to come out if she vomited. That was what they wanted, to create the perfect human soldier; with Sakura. They were planning on using her for death and war. It all started to add up; her memories wiped clean, replacement of organs and injections of mysterious fluids, and the ridiculous training manual.

She printed the articles out and tucked them away, leaving the computer work quickly before anyone saw her. But what she wasn't aware of was the red light blinking all the way in the back, as someone in the security room watched her every move.

* * *

"Very good S, I think we're done for the day. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Matsumoto wrote down some things down on his clipboard.

"How much do we have left?" Sakura asked as she jumped down from the trampoline.

"From the book? Just a few more chapters actually, you got through a lot today."

"And when they come pick me up?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Rika told me that there were going to be men to come get me, when are they coming?"

"Uh…in two days now I believe."

Sakura looked up at the clock, it was already close to midnight and she wasn't even anywhere near tired. Her body had a mind of its own; she never broke a sweat, never needed to rest, never needed to stop. She just kept going and going. On top of everything, she was learning at lightning speed. Her brain soaked in everything like a sponge, she only needed to look at something once and she would instantly get it. Now that she was awake, she didn't want to go back to sleep.

"I want to train some more."

"As much as I would love too, I'm very tired and unlike you; I need some rest. We'll start where we left off as early as possible."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and sat down.

"I just need to type something down on the computer and I'll take you back to your chamber room."

"There's no need!" Rika came rushing back, panting and sweating.

"Rika, what happened to you?" Matsumoto ran up to her, pushing her wet hair back from her face.

"Nothing! I just forgot to do something so I had to back, but I'm here now. I'll take Sakura back and I'll see you in a few." She kissed him quickly on the lips before grabbing Sakura and rushing back to her room.

Once they were inside, she quickly closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong with you?"

Rika handed Sakura the binder with all her information in it, "Keep this safe and close to you, no matter what anyone says; don't give it to them, this is for your eyes only."

"You're scaring me, why are you looking at me like that?"

She burst into tears, to Sakura's utter surprise and rushed at her. She hugged the pink haired girl rightly in her arms, refusing to let go. Sakura was at a loss of what to do, she didn't know how to respond or act in this type of situation. She merely brought her hand up and rubbed Rika's back, the best she could come up with.

"I don't know why of all people, they picked you." She said through her sobs.

"Picked me for what?"

"I won't let them do this to you, tomorrow morning, I'm getting you out."

"But my training isn't complete."

"Screw the training! I can't watch you turn into a killing machine."

"A what? Is that what's happening to me?" Sakura pulled Rika off and looked her in the eyes, "What is going on?"

"Read what's in the binder, you'll understand." Rika kissed her on the forehead and left.

Sakura's hands were shaking, if what Rika had said was true, then within this binder; she would finally find out who she was. She opened the cover and began reading the first page.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet for comfort. Itachi got up from his sit in front of his window and slightly opened his door. Normally, loud annoying noises would be filling the entire complex and people would be yelling at each other. But tonight was different, all the halls were empty, no one was in the living or any room for that matter, and the lights were all out. He stepped outside his room and walked to the main hall room. He flicked on the light to see the mess his partners had created was still there.

But no bodies.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from all the way in the foyer. He stealthily made his way there and hid in the shadows, there was one person, possibly a straggler. He took out his kunai and quickly grabbed the person by the neck, bringing the blade up to their jugular.

"State your name."

"It's me you idiot, Deidara."

He let go and flicked on the lights, the angry blonde glared at him and rubbed his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business, _Uchiha._" He spat his family's name out.

"Where has everyone gone to?"

"Like I said, none of your business. Boss's orders, he said you stay behind while everyone else gets going on the job."

Itachi wanted to squeeze the man's brains out and crush his skull.

"But I will tell you this; we're going to pay a little early visit to your old gal pal. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see us again; if she remembers." He laughed wickedly and left.

Leaving Itachi alone once again as he slammed his fist into the wall.

**----------------------------**

_Love has 10 commandments __no staying at home, break ups,  
smoking, forever no will_

* * *

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4: Intruders

**R & R Thanks**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

~Ai qing you ming jie, Jie lan jie zi bei  
Jie men jie ai xian jie, Fu qian~

**----------------------**

It surprised her of how much of her composure she kept. She didn't blink, didn't speak, and didn't move. Her eyes rapidly scanned each page rapidly, soaking everything in. Amazingly, she wasn't holding her breathe or gripping the binder. Her heart was a steady beat and she was as cool as a cucumber. For half an hour, she sat in the same spot just reading the printed pages.

After she was done, she set the binder down and let out a heavy, heavy sigh. Though she finally got the information she wanted, there was still something she didn't quite understand. What she was doing here and how this revolved around her. The articles about Human Genetic Manipulation, she was part of that and someone was planning on using her as a weapon. She didn't know how to react; it was as if all her emotions were wiped away.

She got off her makeshift bed and walked to the door, pulling the handle.

Locked.

She was locked inside like a changed bird, unable to spread her wings and fly away.

"Sakura…my name's Sakura…" She hoped it would spark some kind of trigger in her head and memories would just flood back, but nothing happened.

Her body trembled in anticipation, an emotionless face glared at the door before her. She wanted to escape and find out what was happening; she had a right to know. Her eyes moved down to her fingers, they formed into a powerful fist that rose into the air. She was powerful, stronger than any human being so nothing stood in her way as she punched into the door.

There was a loud cracking sound and she hit the door again. It started to move, the hinges were breaking. Her third hit knocked it down and she stepped into the darkness of the laboratory. It was completely black, except for the small lights of the blinking machines. But she could see perfectly fine, like the lights were on. Her eyes glowed and eerie green as she made her way past the machines and up the stairs.

The small buzzing sound of a computer left on caught her sharp attention and led her down the hall into the fairly large computer room. She cocked her head to the side as she flickered on the light; it was completely empty save for the computer screens. All the drawers and files that were open had nothing in them, even the trashcan was bare.

She gently touched the mouse, expecting something to pop up or turn on. But the monitor kept its buzzing as she continued investigating the room.

"Good evening Agent S."

Her body froze, that voice sent a death chill down her spine. Somehow it was familiar, but unrecognizable. She thought it was Matsumoto playing a joke on her, but as she turned around; there was no one there.

"I'm over here."

She turned to her right and faced a giant blank screen.

"Who are you?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you know would I?"

"What do you want with me?"

"So many things, Agent S, so many things. But where do I begin?"

"To start with, why are you calling me Agent S?"

"Because my dear, that's what you are. You're an agent, an assassin. My own personal assassin."

The way she said made it seem like he owned her, it was an uncomfortable feeling and it made her uneasy. She wanted to know who this man was; she wanted to see his face and punch it hard.

"I have a name and it's not S."

"Actually, it is your name. From now on, your name will forever be, just S. That old name of yours is nothing more than your past life; you're starting over again and all thanks to me."

He laughed wickedly, goose bumps formed on her arms and legs. His voice was sinister; she had never heard something so evil before. He sounded powerful, like the whole world belonged to him. Her stomach started churning and she became nauseous, and gripped the table for support.

"What do you want with me, why am I here?"

"You're here because we put you here, to perfect your imperfect body and make it into something wonderful. I know you don't remember this so I'll be glad to refresh your memories."

The screen made a beeping noise and it automatically turned, the screen was white momentarily before a picture popped up. She backed away a little to get a better view, she didn't know why, but her heart went racing when she saw his face. A man, who looked to be only a year or two older than she, lightly tanned skin, long black hair, thin nose and lips, and two marking on his face. But what made him stand out to her were his eyes, crimson, piercing eyes that bore right into her soul. He was the most beautiful and deadliest thing she had ever seen.

"His name is Itachi; he's an agent of mine. Another assassin you might be working alongside with. The deadliest out of all the ones that work for me, but also the weakest."

"Weak?"

"Ever since his love died, he's been an emotion wreck, letting his feelings get into his way."

"What does he have to do with me?"

"You were his love, his fiancé if I should be more precise."

There was a sharp pain in her chest, like someone drove a knife into her heart. She forgot how to breathe as her body started falling to the floor. She brought a hand to her mouth and bit her finger to not cry out; tears started forming in her eyes. Her world was sinking fast.

"He found you, he loved you, and he killed you."

"W-what…"

"He put a bullet in your head."

She ran to the nearest trashcan and bent over it, already feeling the vomit coming up through her throat. Every part of her wanted to lash out and destroy everything, break things into pieces, and to run away. She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably, one moment she thought she found what she was looking for and the next it was something she regretted hearing.

"I'm so sorry my little agent, it must hurt doesn't it? To find out after waking up from death that the person you used to love killed you in cold blood, such a terrible thing."

She lifted her eyes and glared at the screen, her eyes were a bit darker and filled with and intense rage. She ran up to the screen and punched it until there was nothing left. However, the mocking voice started laughing again.

"But don't worry S, that's why I have you. I hate him as much as you do. When my other agents come pick you up, your first assignment is to kill him."

"I don't think so." Her voice was coming back, though still shaking from anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And I wish I didn't. I'm afraid you have no choice, you belong to me. Every inch of your body is mine."

"I don't see your name on me." Her eyes switched back and forth from the keyboard to the screen.

"I know what you're thinking Agent S, but don't even try. My location is untraceable."

"We'll see about that, you said your agents are coming to pick me up tonight, why the rush?"

"It seems one of our doctors, little miss Rika decided to do a little snooping. And we can't allow her or anyone else for that matter, to walk around with such information in their heads. I'm afraid we have no choice but to eliminate everyone and destroy the facility. Retrieving you first of course."

"Sure," She clicked a red tracer button, the kind that was used to find viruses and destroy, but instead she rewired the system to find this mysterious man's location, "Jus something I picked up from Matsumoto."

"Where are you going?"

She turned her head around, "You can see me?"

"Yes, I've been watching you for some time now."

"Where are you?"

"Everywhere."

* * *

Rika felt someone patting her face and swatted the hand away, assuming it was Matsumoto dreaming again, she kicked him on the side.

"What was that?" He grumbled into the pillow.

"What did you hit me for?"

"I didn't hit you."

Her eyes shot wide open and she sat straight up, bumping into Sakura's face. She fell back and hit the back of her head against the wall.

"Good, you're awake." Sakura kept her voice to a soft whisper.

"W-wha…h-how, oh my god." Rika looked like a deer stuck in headlights; her eyes and mouth were wide open and pointing at Sakura.

"I'll tell you later, where's the book with my training instructions?"

Rika couldn't respond; she was still chocked that Sakura actually managed to get out of the glass chamber. The door was four and a half inches thick, it was unfathomable.

"Rika?"

"U-uh…over there…" She pointed to her dresser drawer and watched her jump off the bed and pick up the black binder lying on the desk.

"I think I should take this with me before I go."

"W-wait you're leaving? Now?"

"Yes, you told me you wanted me to run and never look back, am I right?"

"W-well yeah, b-but not right now, it's the middle of the night you could get caught."

"I think we have bigger problems than being caught."

Rika followed Sakura out of her room and into the hallways. Ten other doctors lived in this indoor apartment, but none of them heard a sound when she closed the door behind her.

"What's happening is something wrong?"

"Men are being sent here by a mysterious man I was talking to not too long ago. He said they'll be here any minute and coming to pick me up."

"Why would he do that?"

They went out of the apartment zone and back to the medical and laboratory area. Sakura grabbed a white coat and put it on as Rika turned on all the lights.

"He said he wanted to pick me up early…and burn this place down."

She stopped at turned to Rika, who had the palest face. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why?" She breathed the question out.

"He said he caught you looking into private files, he sent his agents down here to kill you and destroy this place. We don't have a lot of time, so go wake everyone up and get out as quickly as possible."

"What about you?"

Sakura opened the book and flipped through the pages, "I've got some reading to do."

* * *

"_Akatsuki Human Genetics Corporation_; I'm so fucking sick of hearing that." Hidan spat on the ground.

"So much work and money have been invested into this building; now we're going to burn it now, such a waste."

"Is money all you care about Kakuzu, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"The boss made me invest half of my entire savings and funds into this corporation, yeah I care."

"Will you too stop your bickering? We have an assignment to do."

"Why the fuck are you so excited, _Sasori-danna_?" Hidan laughed out.

"We get to see our precious Sakura again, after four years. Is that not something to be excited about?" The red head licked his fingers and ran ahead with the other three following close behind.

Each took a station on the east, west, north, and south side, surrounding the building completely. Blocking anyone and anything from coming in or out. Sasori stood at the entrance with a smirk, his only objective; bring the little cherry blossom out. His fingers were itching to wrap themselves around her throat again and watch her squirm under his touch, they all were. She was their favorite toy and behind Itachi's back, they'd screw around with her. But not in _that_ way of course, because if they did, she'd lose all her glory and innocence; which they loved so much.

But now times have changed, she wasn't innocent anymore. She was brought back from the grave and everything about her screamed _dangerous_.

"Our little puppet."

* * *

Sakura heard hurried footsteps rushing back to her room and looked up to see Rika standing in her doorway panting. Her face was flushed and her arms full of supplies, extra cloths, weapons, and a small snacks. She walked over to her and laid the items on the table before stuffing everything in a backpack.

"Rika, who are these people?" Sakura opened her information binder and showed her pictures of strange looking men.

"They're the boss's _men,_ but in all actuality, they're S-class criminals as the country likes to put it. Agents or assassins, either way they're killers that do their job for money or for the sheer joy of killing. Try to keep as far away from them as possible, they're wanted by the country of Japan for no reason."

"He said…I was an agent, I was his to use at his disposal."

Rika cupped her face, "You don't belong to anyone, you're free now, so go out there and make something of yourself."

Sakura smiled and stuffed the rest of her things in the bag. They silently sneaked through the laboratory and observatory room until they stood in the waiting room right behind the entrance way.

"Well Sakura, I guess this is goodbye. I'll have a lot of explaining to do, and probably be held in prison until you're found, but it's all worth it in the end."

"Thank you Ri-" Suddenly her head jolted to the right and she tilted her head up.

"What is it?"

"They're here."

Suddenly a loud boom came from the south side of the building and the entire facility shook wildly. Rika fell into Sakura's arm as the alarm and security systems went off. Chunks of the ceiling fell and crushed everything it hit, there were screams coming from all over the place. Some fell victim to the crumbling building while others scrambled to get away.

"Rika, you have to get away."

"Wait, not without you and Matsumoto."

Sakura gave her a forlorn look, "You're living corridors were on the south side…that area was just destroyed."

She comforted the sobbing woman, moving them to a safer area. The screams became louder as a parade of people rushed past them, and tried to make for the entrance, but suddenly halted as a body started to walk towards them. The dust in the air was thick and suffocating, stinging their eyes. An insane laughter filled the now silenced complex as everyone watched in horror.

"Where the fuck are you pinky?"

Sakura left Rika alone momentarily as she made her way to the open, walking into the main section of the building.

"Way to go Deidara, look what you did; I bet you killed her, seriously."

"No I didn't, she's standing right there, yeah." The blonde emerged from the shadows and grinned maliciously as he gazed at the pink haired girl.

"She's pretty hot for a dead girl." Hidan appeared from the west side, smirking at her.

"I saw her first." He growled.

"What the fuck makes you think she'd want to screw you girly boy? When she could have someone who actually _looks_ like a man."

"No one is going to have her," Kakuzu emerged from the east side, carrying books and important papers in hand, "That girl is worth more than this entire building plus equipment. She is going straight to the boss, undamaged."

"You ruin all the fucking fun, seriously."

"Enough chit-chat, Sasori, take the girl out so we can get on with destroying this place."

"With pleasure."

Before she could even react, her limbs became immobile and she fell to the floor. Her head slammed on the ground and the pain rushed right into her, everything became blurry, but she could still make out the pair of feet walking towards her. The sound of people screaming filled their ears, blood splattered all over the place. One by one, bodies fell to the ground like flies as Sasori cut them with his katana. Thankfully, Rika was out of sight and out of harm's way. At least it gave her a chance to escape before she suffered the same fate as her colleagues.

He stopped right in front of her, feet planted beside her head. Her eyes started at the bottom, but gradually made their way to the top, stopping at her cold eyes. They gave off an amused impression, probably because she was his prisoner and wasn't fighting back.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura. Or as we're supposed to call you, Agent S."

"Do I know you?" Her voice came out ragged.

"In time you will again."

As he was about to grab her and haul her over his shoulder, she spoke out.

"Wait."

He gave her a questioning look.

"What about the surviving people?"

"They will die along with this place."

Her eyes went back to Rika, who was hiding in the corner.

"I won't let you."

"There's nothing you can do," He smirked a she tried to break free, "Those are my latest inventions. Puppet strings, tough as steel and impossible to break from, but as light as a feather; so you'll never feel it coming."

"We'll see about that." She managed to break her legs loose and jumped up, trying to land a kick at him. But he evaded her attack and skid back, excitement growing in him from the promise of an epic battle.

"Don't even think about it, our orders were to-"

"Shut up, it's been a while since the last time I've seen her move. I want to enjoy this triumphant comeback of hers." His eyes never lefts hers, and only grew more anticipated when he saw the fiery passion in her eyes. She wanted to kill him, and he welcomed that with open arms.

"I must warn you though; she's not like all the others. Her strength and agility surpasses even-"

"Stop talking."

But he should have listened to Kakuzu, because behind her pink bangs, underneath the innocent emerald eyes; A killer was waiting to emerge. No one threatened her, and no one hurt the only friend she had in the world.

Though still bound, Sakura stood her ground and waited for the red haired man to come at her.

_-------------------------------_

_~Ai qing you ming jie, Jie lan jie zi bei  
Jie men jie ai xian jie, Fu qian~_

**

* * *

**

No, not done yet. Long ass chapter gave me a headache to write. Took Ecstasy and Pixie Sticks to make myself feel better :]. Yeah…people are a little out of character, why? I don't know.

**R&R thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

**Hmmmmmm, being ill got the better of me. Stupid food poisoning.**

**Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**..:**__Love has 10 commandments__no laziness, sorrow,  
oppression, showing off, being shallow__**:..**_

**-------------------------**

"Sakura!" Rika screamed, giving away her hiding position.

Kakuzu appeared before Rika and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out.

"You…we paid a lot for you too, why does everything have to go to waste?"

"Put. Her. Down." The words came out of Sakura like a growl. Her eyes were melted into two dark, emerald pools as she glared daggers at the man.

Suddenly a hard punch in the jaw sent her skidding across the room and slamming into the wall. Her attention was brought back to the red haired man smirking at her; he was standing in her previous spot and examining his knuckles. They were blistering and bruised all over, the pain throbbed but he wouldn't show it.

"That hurt me more than you. Pay attention Cherry Blossom, I'm the one your eyes should be fixed on."

A tiny trickle of blood fell from her lips and landed soundlessly on the floor.

"I'll give you forty-five seconds to let her go before I kill you."

Sasori chuckled, "We'll see about that."

He rushed at her once again, with dark intentions in his eyes. Sakura dodged an incoming punch to the head and moved to the side as he tried to hit her again. It was getting nowhere, the harder he tried to punch or kick, the faster she moved. She was a perfect weapon, a flawless killing machine. There was no chance for Sasori to win and even he knew it.

"Give it up already Sasori, you'll never fucking defeat her." Hidan cackled.

"Never,"

He stopped moving, panting heavily and glared at the pink haired woman. Even if the reset of her body was still wrapped in his steel rope, she moved as fast as lightning. While he was sweating bullets, she looked calm and placid, not even trying to catch a breath. He reached into his black robe and pulled out a silver blade sword that gleamed purple in the light. Desperation was pushing him to use his last resort. Never in his career had he used it on a woman before, but Sakura was an exception. In his eyes, she wasn't a woman, she was a tool.

"Hey, I thought you only used that on bigger assignments." Deidara cocked an eyebrow curiously at his partner.

"She is a big assignment, if she can dodge my attacks; she can dodge this."

Sakura's eyes scanned the blade; it was thinner than the average sword and swifter too. One swing from it could slice the air in half, let alone a body if it got close enough. And the fact that it glowed purple wasn't a good sign either. It must have been dipped in poison.

All eyes were on her and Sasori, the anticipation was building. From the way they glared at each other, someone was going to die tonight, and everyone but the red haired man knew who.

_Dead man walking._

"You have thirty seconds to let Rika go."

"Plenty of time to finish you."

He was quicker this time, moving so fast he blended in with the air. Her eyes couldn't catch up or follow him; she could feel him circling her like a wild animal. But every time she thought she caught him, he moved again until she was practically spinning in circles.

Suddenly, small cuts and slashes popped up all over her body. Blood seeped from every opening, staining her skin until she was completely covered in the red liquid. She was losing support from her legs and staggered back and forth, the ground was spinning under her feet. His laughter and the swishing of the sword filled her ears.

"What's the matter Cherry Blossom? You look defeated, some killing machine. Can't even land one hit on me," He stopped moving and smirked at her, "I haven't even activated the poison yet, let's see how you react to that…eh, what's this?"

Sakura's darkened eyes peeked through her bloodied bangs and into Sasori's. To his surprise, they were filled with rage like he expected them to be; instead they were callous and sedate. The corners of her lips curved into a sinister smile.

"Your time is up."

She disappeared from sight and reappeared right behind him, whispering incoherent words into his ear. As he turned around, she kneed right in his jaw and sent him flying. His widen eyes caught her flying up to meet him and slam him back down with a powerful kick to the head. He hit the ground with a thunderous boom as she landed gracefully next to his head.

His fingers twitched slightly, inching towards the sword. The others could only stand back and watch their '_teammate_' die before them. In the world of assassins, there was no compassion or sympathy, not even for your own comrades. It was a one man only show. If you died; you died.

Sakura walked over to his side and flipped him over with her foot. His eyes were closed and stained with his own blood, the side of his face was completely torn and flesh hung from bone. But what caught her off guard was not the fact that he was still alive; it was the silver metal hiding underneath the skin.

"What are you?"

One of his eyes suddenly popped open and a spine-chilling laughter escaped his mouth, echoing off the walls of the crumbling building. She jumped at the sound, stepping a few feet back before she felt the stinging sensation pierce through her stomach.

Drip.

Drip.

The purple poison mixed with the dark red fluid oozing from her body. Her body felt numb, like she was dipped in ice for hours. All her senses rushed right out of her body and suddenly everything was falling apart. There was no pain, no discomfort as the blade slide deeper into her body.

"If I die, then so do you." His voice became mechanical, almost robotic.

The steel rope was unknowingly cut and fell from her body. Her hand immediately grasped the sword, preventing him from pushing it even further.

"You damaged the goods, yeah." Deidara growled.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with Sasori? That ain't normal, seriously."

"More money wasting that's what. The idiot decided that being just human wasn't tasteful and insisted on being medically enhanced into a cybertronic being."

"Almost like a walking puppet made out of metal, yeah. Completely retarded if you ask me, thought it make him better than everyone else. But look at him now, he's still _just_ _human_."

Sakura looked down at the man/android beneath her. It was almost comical, and if she didn't have a sword stabbed right through her; she'd probably burst out laughing. To think, she was brought back from the dead to be used as a human _killing machine _and here was a psychotic man who _wanted_ to literally be a machine.

She managed say through gritted teeth, "Pathetic."

Sasori's eyes looked about to pop out his head when saw the girl grip the hilt and slowly pull the blade out. It stung like hell, the poison felt like fire burning her skin, but she didn't let that show. She wanted him to see that she too can be automaton.

_A true agent, my investment as paid of…somewhat, she's still too soft._

She clutched the hilt tightly as she dangled the sword above him; the smile was wiped clean off his face as he looked at her apathetic face.

"You're nothing but a tool, and instrument of destruction. Just like me."

"No, I'm not."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Beneath my skin are bones, tissue, and muscle. I'm still a human being, regardless of my purpose."

She grabbed him by the collar of his robe and lifted him onto his feet, though he was taller than her; she was towering over him. The look in her eyes told him it was all over. With one silent swing of the keen-edged sword, the lower half of his body hit the ground. She let go and stepped back as his torso fell to the floor.

"Well done, Agent S."

A hard blow to the head sent her barreling into the wall, knocking her out cold.

-----

The smell of smoke and sulfur reached her nose, bugging her to wake up. She caught of a glimpse of red and orange as her eyes fluttered open. Heat smothered her face and tiny black flakes from the sky landed on her face. She could feel some of her senses coming back as she regained consciousness. But as soon as she turned her head, she wished she was still blacked out.

_Akatsuki Human Genetics Corporation…_

…was in a blaze. Fire consumed the building like a wild animal; the entire facility was in a sea of flames. And she could do nothing but sit back and watch. Her only home, since she had awakened, was being destroyed right before her eyes.

It felt like someone had shoved broken glass down her throat. Her mind was in a haze, but she could see the three tall, dark figures standing with their backs turned to her.

Her eyes suddenly became wide when she realized something terrible; there were only four people outside.

"Where's Rika?" She choked out.

Hidan looked behind his shoulder and smirked, then pointed his thumb at the building.

The scar on her forehead started to hurt again, but this time it was a different pain. The feeling of loss and utter loneliness overwhelmed her; she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She wanted to die all over again, what good in being the perfect agent if she couldn't even protect the only person she cared about. The one person who loved her not as a weapon, but as a human being.

"Aw, don't cry. It's not like she had any other purpose, seriously."

"Shame though, Kisame had a huge crush on her." Deidara cackled.

"Oh well, life's a bitch; then you die," Hidan turned around and walked over to Sakura, who was still staring at the burning building, "Earth to pinky, we're going to go now."

His words went right through her ears, there was rage boiling inside her even the fire couldn't match. He latched onto her arm and lifted her onto her feet. Her body was immobile, the fight had worn her down and the poison was still in effect.

"Hey, be careful with her. She's already scraped up; we don't need to add more to that." Kakuzu smacked Hidan across the head and gently took her into his arms.

He held her bridal style and motioned with his head for the two to follow him. As Hidan mumbled something about slitting the man's throat while he slept, Sakura peeked over his shoulder and took one last look at her make-shift home before it collapsed into its permanent grave.

-----

"Hey Itachi," Kisame leaned back against his chair at the dark figure, "Your girlfriend's here."

Itachi didn't move, he kept looking out the window. The city of cyberpunk Tokyo was always awake, even at night, the city never slept. Bright neon lights illuminated the sky and gave it a multicolored shade. Millions of people walked the streets every single day without a care in the world, unaware of the corruption building beneath their feet. They were the scum of the world and they didn't even know it. Buying consumer products that only benefitted the evil, brainwashed by promises filled with lies.

And they said he had no reason to hate the world.

He was part of what he despised, and he lived with that knowledge every single day.

"Did you hear me?"

Still, no response.

Kisame rolled his eyes and sat back down, moving his eyes to the monitor screen again. He watched three of the four agents enter the hidden compound and walk up the stairs into the main hall room.

Hidan kicked open the door and flopped down on the red sofa, kicking his shoes off, "Damn, I fucking tired, pulled an all-nighter and I'm already done."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You didn't even do anything!" Deidara grumbled. He moved past him as Kakuzu made his way into the room.

"I helped set that place on fire dumbass."

"Kicking over one container of gasoline doesn't count as _doing something_."

"Will you two shut the hell up? You're going to wake her up."

"Pinky got knocked out again?"

"It's the poison moron, if Sasori wasn't such a prideful lunatic we wouldn't be in this mess. Now I have to spend even more money buying medicine to cure her."

"Then why the fucking hell did we burn a medical facility down?"

"They don't have the medicine I need! I have to contact Madara and tell him to call the underground bosses." Kakuzu left the room and headed for the infirmary.

Deidara sat across from Kisame, resting his head on the table. He couldn't help but sneak a peek at Itachi, who was standing alone as usual, staring out the same window like he'd been doing for the past four years. Every single day, if they weren't out on assigned missions, he'd be doing that exact thing and not say a word. It was rather annoying, he wasn't brooding or mourning. He just watched the world pass by without a care.

_He doesn't even care that she's here; he really is a heartless monster._

But he was wrong, so, so wrong. Itachi did care; he cared so much he stopped breathing momentarily. His eyes became crimson red and clenched his fist, knuckles turning white. Hidden beneath flesh and bone, his heart was racing a million times over. A burning desire to see her, touch her ate at him.

When she opens her eyes, he'll make sure the only thing she sees is him. If she didn't hate him that is.

-----

"How is she?"

"Severely injured, extremely sick. Sasori's poison worked better than expected."

"He'd dead."

"Yes."

"Lose one, gain another. It was a necessary sacrifice, for her."

Kakuzu looked at the girl for a second before turning away, "But is she worth it?"

The sound Madara made over the cell phone almost sounded like laughter, "You're the expert on money, of course she is! Oh how long I've waited for this. I'll make the calls and get you your medicine in day; can you keep her alive for that until then?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The phone went silent and he tucked it away in his pocket. He re-checked the monitors and medical machines before leaving the door and closing it quietly behind him.

_Let's hope you kill as good as you look._

**---------------------------**

_**..:**__Love has 10 commandments no staying at home, break ups,  
smoking, forever no will__**:..**_

**

* * *

**

Yeah fight scene sucked. Kind of short. Oh well, at least you know Sasori was the first one to die. R & R thanks.

**Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6: Paralyzed

**Okay, so besides finishing up in H U M A N, I've been writing one page a day on this. Heh. A lot of stuff for me to do nowadays, besides writing.**

**Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

**_

_~Ai qing you ming jie, Jie lan jie zi bei  
Jie men jie ai xian jie, Fu qian~_

_**-----------------------------**_

It was like waking up at the genetics facility again. Her head felt like lead, her vision was fuzzy, and every part of her body ached in pain. The familiar sounds of peeping filled the silent room and brought back unwanted memories. A tube, hanging from her mouth, pumped clean oxygen into her toasted lungs. It was connected with a machine sitting right next to her, amongst others. She could still smell and feel the fire that destroyed her former 'home' and it only made her angrier. Her limps felt like gelatin, they wouldn't respond to any of her commands. That was when her eyes traveled to her right arm and she saw yellow liquid, dripping down from an IV, running through her veins. The substance was preventing her from moving and left her paralyzed until it was taken out of her.

"I see you're awake now."

She tried to turn her head to the voice, but her neck wouldn't budge. A depressed whimper escaped her lips, followed by a sinister chuckle. A very cold and large hand gently placed itself on top of her forehead, fingers inches away from the scar. Her half lidded eyes moved over to the figure and watched him watch her. His piercing red eyes bore into her viridian orbs and suddenly, it felt like she was suffocating. The room seemed too small, and she felt a chill run up her spine. Pure, unadulterated fear crept underneath her flesh.

"Don't be afraid, Agent S. I only came down here to see how you were."

Her voice box wasn't working, and even though she wanted to scream at him; nothing came out. He must have noticed her struggle because his other hand started sliding up her bare arm, past her bruised shoulder and stop at her neck.

"You inhaled too much sulfurous acid; it damaged your lungs and throat. Being next to a burning building with dangerous chemicals wasn't such a good idea. But I forgive you, we bought enough medicine to cure you and in another couple days, you'll be up and ready to fulfill your duty."

"…kill…" It came out as a raspy whisper and it burned her wind pipes.

He hushed her like he would a child, placing a finger on her lips, "You shouldn't speak; you'll only make it worse. When you are better and walking again, I will explain more to you. Until then, try to get some more rest," He kissed her on the scar and smirked when he saw her wince in pain, "I'll make sure no one comes down here to bother you." And with that said, he left her side and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_I'll make his death the most painful one._

If he honestly thought that she was going back to bed, he was dead wrong. Her eyes maybe unfocused, but her senses were on high alert and ready to bust out. The only problem was, she knew how badly injured she was and much healing she needed. It was going to be a while before she got her revenge, until then, she'll just have to lay back and think up a plan of escape.

-----

"Is she awake?" Kakuzu asked, his back was to the monitor screen as he worked on another project. Bills upon bills of money were stacked before him, including an accounting book and a calculator.

"Barely, I think she went back to sleep." Kisame responded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"What did the boss say?"

"I don't really know, he was whispering to her. Probably telling her to rest and stuff."

"Hn,"

"So, she really did kill Sasori…that's amazing. To think, some scrawny little girl like her could bring down a monster like him."

"We didn't spend millions of dollars to create some weak little thing. She's the perfect weapon, the best money can make."

"Still, what was she before?"

"A gymnast."

Kisame barked out laughing, "I'd _personally_ like to see how she bends."

"Don't even think about it; she's a killer, not a sex toy."

"Yeah, whatever," Kisame peeked over his shoulder and checked to make sure no one was there, "Hey, have you noticed anything weird about Itachi?"

There were some beeping noise and pencil scratching before Kakuzu answered, "No."

"Yeah me neither."

He quirked his eyebrow, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, she _was_ his dead girlfriend. He _did_ put a bullet in her head. And he _asked_ Madara to bring her back to life."

"First of all, she was his _fiancée_ and second, it's none of our business."

"I know what, but I was thinking he would have said or done something."

"If you were in position what would you do?"

Kisame fingered the buttons on the keyboard, "Hm, I guess I don't really know."

"Exactly, when you're the nephew of the most powerful man in Japan; you don't do anything, except listen. Now please shut up and let me finish my work."

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and count your dough. While you're off playing nerd, I'm gonna to be out here doing my job and _actually_ bringing home the bacon."

"This _nerd_ is the one who gives you your paycheck."

"No wonder its shit then; I get paid less than Deidara!"

"Because when he brings back his captives, they're still alive."

"Can't help it, it's in my blood. Plus, not that many people are very willing to give up their organs you know."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and continued counting.

* * *

She was surprised to see that she actually had belongings. The notebooks Rika gave her were sitting on the desk right beside her and untouched by the fire or human hands. If only she could move, she'd read those folders like they were some holy bible and gather as much information about her enemies as possible. She had a feeling the rest of these people were going to be a tad bit harder to kill. Sasori was a formidable foe, but they fought in front of everyone, and now most of them know her capabilities.

According to the calendar, she was out for roughly three days. Enough time to smell like an abomination, even she noticed the stench. Crusty, brown blood was smothered all over her arms and neck. The cloths she was wearing hardly hid anything, bits and pieces hung together to cover only her private areas while everything else was exposed. She wanted to growl in frustration, the men who brought her here didn't have the decency to at least wash some of the grimy parts out. She felt like a homeless rat rolling around in the sewer.

It's been four hours since Madara left, and her eyes were fully open this time. Though they were still slightly blurry, she could see things a bit more clearly. She knew she was underground, but somewhere on the top floor. The window next to her allowed her to see how high she was, which was limitless. It looked like the building stretched on into the heavens. Above her, she heard voices and thick footsteps. From what she could tell, there were four people present at the moment, but altogether seven people. Six males and one female, not including her. Thanks to her super hearing, she was constantly picking up information they were sending back and forth. But since her head was still hurting, she had to rest every now and then to make sure she didn't black out.

Suddenly, the door handle turned and the door slowly creaked open. She gulped and waited for the person to come through. A rather large figure leaned against the doorframe and was staring at her with harden sapphire eyes. She wanted to squirm away from him, but once again, her body didn't respond. The figure chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that overlapped the noise of the machines.

"Chill, I'm not here to hurt you," He stepped into the dim light of the medical room and stood beneath the red light bulb, "Its dinner time." Dangling from his raised hand was another IV bag, only this time; there was red, mushy liquid inside.

She remembered him, long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a rather tall and muscular body. He looked cramped standing next to her in the tiny room.

"Oh I forgot, you can't talk." A smirk played across his lips and she wanted to wipe it off.

As she grabbed another IV pole and attacked the bag to it, pulling out another tube, "I'm sure you won't feel this." He shoved the needle rather hard into her arm and the liquid started pouring in.

A warm and fuzzy feeling erupted in her and soon her whole body turned into pudding. Something within this fluid was making her forget about everything, and making her feel…giddy, like someone was tickling her insides. She felt light headed as it continued spilling into her. There was defiantly something wrong with this, but she was too clouded and hazed to even care anymore. Soon, her mind began to wander into other places and butterflies and cute pandas started occupying her thoughts.

Deidara watched the girl's alert eyes become dark and foggy, like she was on drugs. Then again, she technically was on drugs. Everything the company put inside her had drugs in it, whether they were legal or not. But either way, it was amusing to say the least. She dropped her head back against the pillow and noticed how her body seemed to loosen up. His throat suddenly became dry the more he kept looking at her and noticing how the innocent little gestures she was making suddenly became a very big deal to him. Her breathing resorted to short breaths and the occasional panting; her half lidded eyes were gazing at the ceiling like it was the sky, and every time her tongue licked those rosy lips of hers…he felt like he was going to have a seizure.

It didn't matter if she was Itachi's former 'girl.' As far as he knew, they were beyond over. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to kill him herself. He couldn't blame her; no one liked Itachi, the cold blooded murderer. Or what Madara liked to use to gloss over the word, Agent. Yes, they were all his little 'agents' taking commands from their heartless master to kill people they didn't know or care about. For what purpose and reason, the answer was hidden. Madara didn't give them tell them why, he just told them to do it. It seemed like with every person they assassinated, the richer he got and the more secrets kept pouring in.

The biggest one happened to be lying in bed looking like some stoned teenager from Woodstock. They weren't told why she had to be brought back to life, just that they needed her and that was all. Deidara had to galls to ask Madara again, only to end up with a severe broken jaw and a couple laughs from the others. He rubbed his chin at the memory, anger blazing in his eyes.

"…Dei…"

His ears twitched and he moved in closer, resting his hand on the rails of the bed. He could have sworn he heard his name. She was breathing deeply now, gasping for air. It must have been terribly frustrating to be immobile, not being able to feel your own body, or move when you have to escape.

"…dara…"

His fingers began to trace small circles on her arm, leaning even closer now. Positive now that she said his name. His heart was racing; for too long he watched from a distance as the pink haired beauty ran to his rival's side. Too long he watched her embrace him in her arms and greet his mouth with her rosy lips. Itachi was always two steps ahead of him, always stronger, always better.

"Sakura," It was hardly audible, he knew there were cameras all over the place and the last thing he needed was the whole crew poking fun at him for his little infatuation.

Her eyes looked at him for the last time, "…I will…you…"

It was either 'kiss' or 'kill.' He chose the latter.

He pulled back and headed for the door, but not before turning back to look at her one last time, "You should get as much rest as possible, because when you wake up; sleep with be a thing of the past."

_You're going to hate it when I wake up._

* * *

He spent most days like this, staring out into the dark city with a blank face. This city is afraid of him; it cowers in fear when he steps into the lights, scream obscenities behind his back. He walks amongst the shadows, choosing not to associate himself with the filth of politicians and whores. Year after year, he sees the Earth dying from the scum that pollutes her and he wishes for death. Living with human beings, robots, agents; eventually it turns even the most hardened of men mad. And so, he became like the rest, feasting off the flesh of his sins and devouring his enemy's souls. He would be a hypocrite to say he wasn't dirt like the rest. There was no redemption waiting for him in hell.

An agent for over eleven years of his young life. Recruited at the tender age of twelve by the persuasion on his uncle. He hasn't seen the light of day ever since. His mother cried in the arms of his father when he left, while his little brother clutched onto his teddy bear. He hasn't seen them since then, since the massacre. That night, what was left of Uchiha Itachi died and he became Agent I. He wouldn't even go to their graves, brought back the nightmares of his past.

Waking up from the sound of a woman screaming, the sobbing of a dying child or the bang of a shot gun has become common for the stoic man. His body trembles and he breaks out into violent shivers. He is not weak, not like everyone else, so he hides who he is and what he's become. Hiding in plain sight, behind the mask of a monster.

There is no such thing as salvation, once you carry the gun and walk the path of a killer; there is no turning back. Forever chained to his prison and war, bound by the man who tells where to go and what to do. Creatures like him live in the sewage of the underworld, cyberpunk Japan has become the most violent and richest country in the world. But that's not enough, every day there is more death and blood. The country wants to take over the world, become better and stronger. But he doesn't care; he never did and never will.

When he unwillingly murdered his clan, Tokyo didn't stop him. When he murdered children and cut the throats of elders, Tokyo looked away. When he finally found someone who could look past his terror and atrocities, Tokyo took her from him.

He has seen this city's true face.

"There you are."

That annoying and familiar voice never failed to get on his nerves. Madara smirked, noticing the way Itachi's body tensed up whenever he was near.

"I only came here to tell you that she's awake, but resting. You may visit her if you like, but don't expect anything else. Remember, she's forgotten all about you."

The man left Itachi to fume all by his lonesome, loving the way his words always clawed at him.

He wants to take his M40 handgun, the same one that shot her in the head that night, and pull the trigger at him. Watch his lifeless body fall down into the river and wash away. But even if he did, that wouldn't wipe her blood off his hands. He'll always be stained red.

Maybe he will go see her, maybe not. It all depends on how he feels. And right now, he felt like he was ready to explode. He's going to burst into flames and take down Tokyo like an atomic bomb. He'll watch the world burn under his feet, then run into the fire and stay there.

Thinking about mass destruction and the end of the human race always gave him a headache, but he won't show the pain. He never showed any emotion, always kept everything to himself. Even if he was being tortured, slowly losing his mind as the thread to his sanity slipped away; he never told anyone. He kept it all bottled up inside him. But he was like shaken soda, one of these days, someone's going to accidently open him and watch him explode. And then once again, bodies will be bleeding, screaming would fill the air, and the dead will scatter the earth.

If only she was here.

Even if she was 'alive' it wasn't really her. The old Sakura was _beautiful_. The sun paled in comparison to her radiating smile, viridian eyes rivaled that of precious gemstones, and her voice was a sweet symphony of music. She looked only at him and thought only of him. Her skin was his to kiss, his to taste. Every part of her body, she willingly gave to him because she _loved_ him. For the most part, he thought affection and compassion were trifle and vain emotions most human being should just do away with. But when she came into the light, took his hand and guided him through the dark tunnels of his life, he realized; he actually didn't mind.

At first, he thought she was just completely stupid the first time they met and wanted to tell her he was an assassin who killed _thousands_ of people. They were at some sleazy bar downtown, a very war town place filled with gangsters and prostitutes. He didn't understand why or how a gold medal gymnast, training to become a doctor, would be caught in a place like that. She told him she was waiting for someone, and that it was very important to come alone as to not draw any attention or look suspicious. Too bad for her, she had caught his eye. Sooner or later, he found out she was meeting with a high yakuza boss because she was working at the hospital and his son happened to be one of her patient. She discuss his son's condition with him personally.

But it didn't matter to him; he didn't give a damn about other people's problems. His only main interest was _her_. Perhaps it was because he had never met anyone who didn't fear him, or maybe it was because she was the only person he knew who had a genuine heart. It was a very rare thing to find these days, pure and unconditional kindness untouched by the poisons of this world. He was falling even deeper into the pit of his own destruction.

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. They went from small chit chat to conversations that lasted for hours. And suddenly out of nowhere, he blurted it all out. Told her everything about himself. From the day he was ripped out of his mother's arms and thrown into this chaotic life as an agent. He went on, even as to boldly tell her about his involuntary slaughter of his clan and how he slowly went insane, that he was a sociopath bent on getting his revenge. When he finally stopped, he fell to the floor and clenched his fists. All he wanted was to rest in peace and never open his eyes again.

Despite all that, what he was, and what he did; she cupped his face and kissed him, whispering into his lips that he wasn't a bad person. She held onto him and didn't let go. He was a bad person, but he kept that to himself, never wanting her to leave his side. He foolishly thought he had a chance to being human again, and he paid for that. She kept her word, and for many years, she stuck by his side. Even going so far as to wipe the blood off his face when he came home, telling him it was alright and nuzzled her face in his chest when they went to bed. She had willingly ripped her heart out and handed it to him.

Then he pulled the trigger.

Created another killing machine to add to the collection.

He truly was a bad person.

-----

"And when exactly are we going to see her in action?"

"Yeah, we didn't loan you 30 billion yen to create something that isn't even working."

"We better get our money's worth for this Madara."

Madara raised his hand, silence the people on the TV screen

"Gentlemen please; this _is_ a human being we're talking about. Not a machine. And like a human being, everyone gets hurt. She just happened to get a few boo-boo's here and there. She will be up and ready in a few short days, but until then you will just have to wait. I rented out the entire Caesar dome in the business district to show you all her powers and capabilities. Trust me when I say this; you won't be disappointed."

A stern looking man with a thick mustache scowled, "Mark my words Madara, if we are not impressed by what we see; you and your company will be finished."

They all missed the evil glint in his eyes and his toothy grin, "Of course Goro-san, it will be the finest _killing_ you have ever seen."

All screens went black and Madara sat in silence. He took out a list of all the CEO's and executives who were planning to show and calculated how long it would take to bring them all down.

_With the perfect weapon, that shouldn't be too hard._

-----------------------------------------

___~Ai qing you ming jie, Jie lan jie zi bei  
Jie men jie ai xian jie, Fu qian~_

**

* * *

**

Took me a long time…but I did it.

**30 billion yen is around 334 million in US dollars. Asked my cousins in Japan, but then again…the most money they've ever had in their pockets is the equivalence of $5 in the US. **

**R & R thanks.**

**Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7: Analyze

**Okay, I wanted this chapter to be more in dept and explain the **_whole_** situation and what not. To get a clear inside into the characters heads and minds. Lots of talking and wording. Wrote this chapter listening to Jolin Tsai's Agent J album, **_tres magnific_**. **

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

Love has 10 commandment _no laziness, sorrow,  
oppression, showing off, being shallow_

------------------

The hour and minute hands of the clock ticked by silently, the only sounds inside the tiny room were small noises coming from the machine. Evening was setting in and the distancing sun was started to set, casting an unnatural red and purple glow over the horizon. As the innocent white clouds covering the once blue sky began to disperse, the smoke in the sky began to darken and soon, the demons of the underworld will come out to play. He being one of them.

Itachi sat as far away from the girl's body as possible, though it was futile. Every time his eyes fell on her form, his need to touch and caress her skin became too great for him to conquer. He resorted to biting his lips and tongue until they bled to keep him under control. It's been four years since he last touched her warm skin, four years since he last tasted her lips, and four years since that day he killed her. The memory of her lifeless body falling over the bridge and falling into the raging river still plagued his mind. Each time he heard the shot of a gun, his thoughts always wondered back to that night. Itachi was dead, Agent I was born. When she died, Agent I did as well. All that was left was this soulless, heartless shell of a demon.

He was nothing more but dust and shadow of his old self. His past life was nothing more than a figment of his wildest imagination. All hopes of a peaceful and calming life away from this hectic world were tossed aside the minute he picked up his sword and gun. There was no other path once you take this road, and he knew it. And the most pitiful thing was; this was the only home he had left. There was nothing out there for him, nothing that could make his blood rush or feel so alive. As he closed his eyes and breathed in the oily scented smell of the medical machines, he also picked up the aroma of strawberries and jasmine. His brain slowed down and soon, his subconscious thinking began to drift into the monstrous parts of his mind.

Being an assassin and an Uchiha, he was disciplined all his life to never show any signs of weakness to the enemy. He was molded into an unemotional solider and instructed to fight to the finish, to never back down. His father was a grueling but caring man that only wanted his eldest son to carry the family name with a strong back. Madara was Satan who molded Tokyo into hell on earth. However, both parties had the same goal; to use Itachi as the ultimate weapon for dominion. The Uchiha clan wanted power, fortune, and utter respect from the _entire_ _country_. Madara wanted power, fortune, and utter respect from the _entire world_. They wanted to use him for selfish gains.

And like the obedient dog that he was, he complied.

Day in and day out, he fought their battles and won their wars. He walked away unharmed, covered in _their _enemy's blood. His supremacy was legendary, and people began to fear him rather than who he was representing. Soon, people began to forget who the Uchiha's were and who Madara was. They instead began to focus all their undying attention on the raven haired man killing innocent people. Technically, his targets were beyond guilty and couldn't be put away, Mafia bosses or Yazuka lords who specialized in drug and children trafficking. At first, he assumed what he was doing was a good thing. Taking care of the common people by eliminating the common enemy. But soon, his missions began to drift and suddenly, he was killing doctors and lawyers.

Then, he was ordered to take their organs. If the target is healthy, take as many of their body parts as possible and bring them back to headquarters. That was what Madara said, and it was always his final word. No one was allowed to ask questions unless they wanted a potassium cyanide pill in their shoved down their throat.

It wasn't until he was sent out one late winter to the city of Konoha, a small and quiet place away from the big, bad city that is Tokyo. His target name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was to kill him and take his body back to the _Akatsuki Genetics Medical Facility_ where they planned on doing some experimentation with him. He successfully infiltrated the estate he was living in. The Hyuga's defiantly needed to work on their security, because he managed to wipe out five guards without a sound. When he found the blonde haired, blue eyed boy; he couldn't bring himself to kill him. He wasn't a boy, he was a man. And he was also expecting his first child with his wife, the Hyuga heiress.

Unbeknownst to anyone, except Sakura, Itachi was a pacifist. He hated war, death, or killing. Anything that related to violence he didn't want to be a part of. But being the loyal person that he was, he always put other people's needs before his. And so, he picked up his gun and did what he was told. All morals left behind as he became the devil's puppet.

However, on that night, he couldn't kill Uzumaki Naruto. Despite the fact that said man was aiming a pistol at his head, he couldn't pull the trigger to end his life. Maybe it was because Itachi knew if he killed Naruto, he'd be leaving behind a pregnant wife. He'd be leaving behind someone he loved and a child that would never know his or her father. Something about this picture clicked inside and prevented him from firing the gun shaking in his hands. He told Naruto he wasn't going to murder him, he was going to walk away and never come back. He also informed him to not worry about others; he'll make sure no one bothered his family ever again.

That night, he brought back the body of another man and claimed it to be his target's. Everybody was fooled expect Madara, who made it pretty clear that if Itachi wasn't one of his best agents; he'd have gut him and used his body instead. But what Madara didn't see in his eyes was the first step of defiance. The second time, he was to bring back the body of Kenzi Takagao, a political man with good intentions of cleaning up the filth ridden city. But he refused; claiming instead that his eyes were hurting and he need rest. It was partially true; the down side of having the Mangekyou was the migraines and the guarantee of blindness. Deidara and Sasori were sent out in his place and brought back the bleeding body of the man, two days before he was sworn in the office mayor of Tokyo.

But what Itachi didn't know was how obvious his rebellion was. Despite him being discrete and secretive, sinister, red eyes were always looking, always watching. The other agents may have over looked him and his unusual behavior, but not the boss. The one who overlooked his city and people like a god. He saw everything and knew everyone. There wasn't an ounce of information he couldn't get his constricting hands on.

Besides being a manipulative, power hungry maniac; Madara was extremely smart, more intelligent than the average _genius_ and knew something had changed with Itachi, for the worst on his part. He played along with his silly little game and gave Itachi new eyes, his own brother Sasuke's for that matter, without telling him and expected him back on the field within a few days. He also knew of Itachi's true nature and how _soft_ he was, especially with his soon-to-be wife, Haruno Sakura.

Itachi told her everything, not because he was breaking down or going insane, but because he wanted her to trust him and understand the kind of person she was involving herself with. He was relieved to know that she didn't turn away when he said he killed people and brought their bodies back for experimenting. He was also overjoyed when she accepted his proposal. Though he didn't show it, he was smiling on the inside and closed the gap between her and himself.

However, that mouth of his brought more grief than happiness. Madara somehow managed to find out the pink haired girl knew more than she was allowed and sent the _entire _organization to off her. He told a seething Itachi it was for the best, told him she was changing him from the killer that he originally was and always will be. He didn't stop Itachi from chasing down his own crew while trying to protect her at the same time. There was no point, Madara always got his way.

He had planned this all along; he knew how valuable Sakura was to Itachi and the world. She was a gold medal gymnast, an incredibly gifted intern who was training to become a doctor, and held a reputation as Tokyo's underground 'angel.' He was intrigued by this rare beauty; it wasn't every day in Tokyo you find someone as genuine and pure as her. The company would have defiantly benefited if she were seen working with them, rather than against. That was how it came down to his decision, he told her personally; she could either join the organization or die. Knowing Sakura, of course she refused. Itachi was there when it happened. He watched as she stood her ground when Madara sighed and waved his hand and sent the demons after her. He saw her running for her life when his feet started moving.

His fears began to manifest themselves into real life, he failed to protect her. He knew she'd be begging for death by the time the agents got their slimy hands on her, the sound of her pained screaming would be the ultimate punishment. There was only one way to save her from this gruesome fate; to end her life by his hands.

After the bullet entered her head with the sickening sound of splitting skull, all life ceased to exist. Everything was shrouded is mists of grey. He tried to drown himself in alcohol, avoided human contact for months, and threw up any food that entered his stomach. He wanted to move one, forget the aching pain that ripped through his body and soul. Even when his eyes were closed, and he slipped away into unconsciousness, his mind always went back to his pink haired flower. She was cruelly ripped away from this world, away from him. Waking up from his usual nightmares, he heard the shooting of a gun, rather than the pounding of his heart. The loneliness and guilt was too much.

Madara smirked victoriously when he saw Itachi crawling back and asking him through gritting teeth to bring her back. He agreed, because his company was the only one in the entire world that brought people back from the dead to be used as soldiers. And what better a weapon than the girl who dared stand up against the devil himself. It was unethical to say the least; many have tried to shut him down but were never heard from again. The first soldier was a success and a failure. But Madara knew what he did wrong and spent billions of dollars to perfect it. When the company was at its prime, they made their move. Though it made him sick to know she would never be his again, he didn't care as long as she was back in this world. It was selfish, but he was a monster and couldn't live without his angel. He swore to bite his tongue and keep quiet, only allowed to watch her smile from afar.

Three years after her death, they found her body perfectly persevered in the homicide police department. They killed everyone and took her body back to facility the company set up to reanimate her. They found the best doctors, supplied with the best medical instruments, and waited patiently.

Four years later, Itachi was sitting in her room watching her sleep soundly. He didn't acknowledge the man opening the door and hovering over the body. His hands ripped the arms of the chair, the wood began to crack with a splintering creak. But the man paid no attention to him.

"Perfect isn't she? A spitfire, just like her old self."

He growled, "You know nothing of her."

"Oh but I do, I know how much you two loved each other. I know how hurt she was when you killed her. And I'll know much she'll want her revenge if she ever finds out the truth."

It was tormenting to know all her memories were wiped clean. She won't remember who she truly was, how many people loved and missed her, or that she loved him.

"Tomorrow, I expect her to be fully healed and awake. I've got a show and tell meeting with other associates and I plan on presenting my little agent in all her glory. She'll be the most powerful and unstoppable being on this planet, no one will be able to stand in her way and live. Three years I've waited for this moment, soon the world will have a glimpse of the walking apocalypse I have created."

"If she is that god-like, what makes you think she'll obey your command?"

Madara smirked, "Because unlike everyone else, I have leverage I know she'll be _dying_ for. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, she's only human. And no human likes to be kept the dark. Yes, she's already read most news reports regarding her death and disappearance, but that's nothing compared to the information I have locked away in my secret hiding place. She'll come to me, just like you. And she'll be begging me to tell her everything."

Even if he threw him out the window, it wouldn't solve his dilemma. He reminded himself each time that it was his fault this all happened. He should never have involved himself with Sakura, should have known better than to develop feelings and let them cloud his vision. Now he had to face the consequences for his actions; he had unintentionally helped create the next weapon that could possibly destroy the world. There was a time when he didn't care, when he wanted to the world to end. That was until he met Sakura and he began to appreciate life. Now, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Don't worry; I'll leave out the part where you killed her. I'm sure it would save you both some grief." Madara rechecked the operating systems and left Itachi to wallow in his sorrows, "You have a mission waiting for you upstairs. Come up when you're ready."

The door closed behind him, and once again, he was left alone with the reminder of his past.

* * *

"What's your mission?"

"Organ hunting." Deidara mumbled over his shoulder.

Kisame stifled his chuckled, "Glad I'm not doing those anymore."

"Yeah, cause every time you came back with some they were either damaged or half eaten."

"For the last time, I don't eat human parts!"

"Right, says the man who changed himself into a shark."

"Better than mouths on my hand, that's just sick."

"Tell that to the woman I've slept with, yeah."

He smirked when Kisame remained quite. There were rumors spreading that the blue man was still a virgin, though of course he had denied that on several accounts. And yet, when asked the names of all the women he had been with, none came up. He claimed he wanted to keep their privacy, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Just one look at him and the only thing that comes through anyone's mind besides the Jaws theme song is how badly his parents must have hated him.

No one understood why he decided, of all things, to become blue and made into a shark. Everyone had to admit, he did look intimidating and ferocious, someone no one wanted to meet in a dark ally. And he did give off a dangerous aura. Not to mention his razor sharp teeth that made him look ready to eat anyone whether they are dead or alive, but that was really Zetsu's job. But overall, he was not easy on the eyes. When he wasn't looking, faces were being made behind his back. No one wanted to be around him, not even the people he had to work with. He was an ugly, merciless killing machine. So horrendous looking, in fact, some of the girls at the bar they visit once in a while invented a new word just for him,

_Fugly._

And Deidara made sure to coin that phrase around him as much as possible.

"I see you aren't down there visiting _Sakura_ today."

His back stiffened, and Kisame smirked triumphantly.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you sneak down there sometimes when you think no one's looking. But you forget, I'm the one in charge of the security here and that means my eyes are glued to the monitor screens. The only reason I don't say anything is because I find it rather amusing."

The folder was placed gently on the table and his body slowly turned towards the human shark with a dangerous glow surrounding him. His sapphire eyes narrowed, he was ready to pummel the man until he was turn into sushi bits.

"You think I don't know about your little _crush_? Everyone else maybe oblivious to it, but not me. Madara isn't the only 'god' here. I see and hear _everything_. Even when you touch her finger tip, it's as loud as thunder from where I'm sitting."

He was forming a shaky fist, itaching to land one right in Kisame's face.

"How do you think Itachi will react when he finds out you have a thing for his girl?"

Just as he jumped up from his seat, ready to pouncing on the man and beat the living day lights out of him when the security room door flung open and said man stood in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil."

Deidara grabbed his folder and shouldered the Uchiha as he walked out the door, the last thing he need was for him to question the situation. The only thing that would help him vent out his frustration was to blow something up. And he sorely wished that something was Itachi, how he hated the man. His always brooding demeanor had a way to dampen his mood twice fold, just his name made him want to squeeze someone until their eyes popped out. The sad thing was; Deidara really had no actual reason, beside two obvious ones, to hate Itachi. He didn't intentionally do anything malicious towards him, but that only made him despise the Uchiha even more. They were only mere obstacles and personal vendettas he used as excuses to hate the man.

The first reason being the fact that he was forced into becoming an agent. He wanted to become something more than the shadow of his famous artist father. He gained a small reputation from some mobsters by blowing up their cargoes holds or ships in the peer docks. Word began to spread of a crazed blonde haired man who held a deep fascination for art, clay, and explosions. Madara, being one of said people who had his things blown to bits, caught news and sent Itachi after him, dragging his semi-unconscious body back to base. When he finally came to, he met face to face with his capture and tried to go for his exploding clay, but found that his hands were tightly bound. He was given two options; either join the Akatsuki and make use of his talent or be executed. His constant disturbance was a nuisance to Madara. It was obvious which one he picked. The only benefits from joining this despicable group were the mouths on his hands and the one on his chest. Medical science was making a breakthrough and it needed a guinea pig to test out its latest discovery.

The second being a little more personal, involved the pink haired girl they, unfortunately, both fancied. The two were at a bar, picking up a package from one of their contacts when they're eyes landed on said woman who walked through the door. She sat only a couple seats from them, looking more like a lost puppy rather than the fierce doctor-in-training she was known to be. Immediately her eyes landed on Itachi, whom she actually first smiled at. Since then, he'd been chasing a butterfly that was already caught by someone else. Until that day she was killed, he felt a small part of him fall with her. Now she was back, and he still couldn't have her.

Life was exceptionally cruel to the wicked.

He sat at the edge of the corporate building on the roof, his feet dangling in the air. He came here often when life became stressful and his need of a break from society. The company's plans and future meant nothing to him at all; he didn't want to associate himself with mass media and dirty corporations. Despite his violent streak, he was an artist at heart. He loved watching the fire burn through the streets, creating a snake like flame that coiled around the victim and burning them alive. He loved watching the mushroom clouds grow into the air and expand before it evaporated and left only a dark outline behind. But lately, he'd been losing his touch and his need to create art was beginning to wane. He blamed it on the fact that he was an agent.

Ever since he became one, it was mission after mission. Order after order. He remembered back when he was free and young, able to do whatever the hell he wanted. He loved the thrill of death, being chased. Now even his memories were a thing of the past, he could feel his wild spirit become tamed under the whipping lash of domination.

As he watched the sun finally set and the skies began to turn a deathly blue, he got up from his spot and cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. Another day, another mission. He hated his life at the moment and wanted to just slip away into the shadows where he shackled down by rules. But as he looked down to the city below him, he saw the closed window of the medical ward. Inside was the pink haired girl whom he was completely smitten with. It wasn't love, but it was more than a school yard crush. He was utterly fascinated by her, on the occasion when she did speak to him; it was like listening to a live book. She spoke so colorfully he imagined her painting a picture with her words.

In his head, she was more than a living, breathing, talking piece of art. She was the epitome of life itself. All the emotions and beauty of the world formed together to create the angel who fell from whatever heaven that was foolish enough to let her go. But that was before her smile was wiped off her face and the color drained from her eyes.

Now she was nothing more than an agent like Itachi and him. She will be tainted by the blood of the innocent and become lose her golden touch. And it was all _his _fault. He suddenly began to rearrange his thoughts and let out an aggravated growl. No, he _did_ have a reason to hate Itachi. Three in fact, and he was going to let him know firsthand how much he loathed him.

* * *

"Pein, I want you and Konan to attended the meeting without me." Madara didn't bother looking from his laptop to see if the orange haired man heard him.

"But the board of directors are expecting you there."

"Just tell them I'm very busy right now, sealing a deal with the prime minister of china."

Pein quirked an eyebrow, "Are you?"

Madara grinned, "And the president of Russia. You won't believe how much they're willing to pay for a _single_ soldier."

"So then I am to assume that our most recent project is a success?"

"Indeed! She's flawless, even better than the first one. I know she will not disappoint, especially on the battle field. With her and our research, we will have global domination."

"Then why sell more to the other countries?"

"A temporary alliance. I don't intend to sell them any _working_ ones. I plan on making more, after I get the money of course. I'll sell each country an unstable agent that'll last close to two years, and by the time they die off; we'll launch an attack. I'll have an entire army under my wing before they even begin to suspect anything."

Konan sent Pein a weary look, obviously disturbed by their leader's intentions.

"I thought we were doing this to help prevent war, not start one."

He chuckled, amused by his colleagues failure to understand his objective, "Don't you see? With the globe under my command, I'll make sure war will become completely erased. The human race is dying, the more we engage in battle. They need a leader like myself to guide them towards peace."

"Is that why you're collecting organs and bodies? To create more soldiers?" It was the first time Konan had spoken and both men turned to her. The silence in the room only confirmed her suspicions.

"Please try to understand, you both have been with me since the beginning. I would hate to see you two leave after all we've been through."

She was about to say something else when Pein spoke first, "Where is Sasori? He's been gone for more the four days."

He grinned once again, "Haven't you heard? He's dead. Our newest agent has killed him at the genetics facility."

Pein was taken aback; he seemed to be in shock, "The one that was burnt now."

"Uh huh."

"How…but this is Sasori, he practically transformed himself into a machine."

"He shouldn't have underestimated her. Actually, I've been meaning to bring this subject up with the both of you. I'm adding a new member, in Sasori's place."

"Who?"

The black screen behind Madara switched on as he pressed a button on his remote. It was one of the surveillance cameras inside Sakura's room. They watched as she slept soundly in her bed, an IV pumping yellow liquid into her arm.

"Is that…"

"Haruno Sakura? Yes she is, brought back from the dead. And also the soldier we've been working on for three years. She's out newest member; she just doesn't know it yet. I hope you two welcome her with open arms, I'm sure she'll make a fine agent."

"Agent S…but Madara, what will everyone say when they find out your experiment is now an agent working for you?"

"Many things I'm sure, but that's why I have you two to answer for me. I don't think the public is quite fond of how I speak so casually about using human test subjects for war."

Konan had left the room a while ago, already sick of hearing what Madara had to say. It was one thing to be kept in the dark and secrets hidden from you, but it was another to bring back a murdered lover of one of your colleagues. Even she had limits, despite being around dead. She still had a heart. It must have been torturous for Itachi, though they hardly ever spoke, she felt a little sympathetic for him. If that were to ever happen to her, if Pein was ever used in such a way…she couldn't even fathom it. No one ever said working with Madara was easy, in fact, it was grueling. She learned to get over things exceptionally quick and moved on before the killings began to take effect.

It was a wonder she hadn't gone completely insane by now.

She waited outside Madara's office for Pein, lounging in the guest area and staring out into the night.

"I hope you can handle this Pein, I am counting on you and Konan. Only answer when spoken to and speak nothing of our conversation, do I make myself clear?"

Madara always spoke with a pleasant and cool tone, but underneath all that gloss, he held a clout of authority. Anyone who worked under him knew better than to not heed his warnings. Pein nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He noticed his blue haired companion hadn't moved to his side and walked over to her, gently touching her knuckle with his pinky.

"What have we become?"

He didn't know what to say, only tugged at her sleeve, beckoning her to follow.

_Konan- can you smile for me, like you used to?_

-----

"_Because unlike everyone else, I have leverage I know she'll be dying for. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, she's only human. And no human likes to be kept the dark. Yes, she's already read most news reports regarding her death and disappearance, but that's nothing compared to the information I have locked away in my secret hiding place. She'll come to me, just like you. And she'll be begging me to tell her everything."_

She heard everything he said, noticing the way she let the last sentence rolled off his tongue.

He was wrong, she will not go to him and she most certainly will not be begging him for anything. Even if her eyes were closed, even if she was drifting off to some dark abyss where dreams didn't exists; she heard every single thing he said. It seemed he had forgotten she had super hearing that worked wither she was asleep or awake. Her mind registered his words and she would have laughed if it didn't mean he would stop talking. He said it right there, she was an unstoppable machine bent on only one thing; destruction. If total annihilation was what he wanted, then that was what he was going to get.

There were still unanswered questions bubbling in her head, she needed information. Her past was a cloud of mystery, an unsolved puzzle and it was making her frustrated. She was not some tool he could use at his whim, she was a human being. Despite having no recollection of any sorts, she knew that for a fact. She was going to get to life back, and get what she wanted one way or another.

He was going to crawl to her, and he was going to beg. For mercy.

------------------

_Love has 10 commandmentsno staying at home, break ups,  
smoking, forever no will_

**

* * *

**

I really hope that wasn't confusing. Because it confused me when I was writing it. I changed it a few times to make sure it flowed together well enough and make some sense. I tried to squeeze in enough info as possible, leaving room for the next chapter.

**Sakura's medical room isn't actually a basement-basement, like where you put all the junk you can't keep in your house. Her room is more like an extra room that's downstairs from the actual house. Doesn't make sense I know, but I have one in my house so yeah.**

**Unfortunately, I have run low on my supply of Heroine and pixie sticks. So until I get myself a fresh supply and a huge quantity…updating will have to wait. Sorry. Sweets come first. **

**R & R thanks.**

**Ciao. **


End file.
